Kencan?
by LovelyMina
Summary: Hermione Granger, harus memilih antara pergi bersama Ron dan Harry atau kencan dengan Draco, mana yang akan ia pilih?


Genre: Romance & Frienship

Pairing: Draco & Hermione

Disclamer: J. K. Rowlling

By: LovelyMina

* * *

Note: Ini cerita yang ada hubunganya dengan Harry Sick, jadi mungkin jika ingin lebih paham cerita ini baca terlebih dahulu cerita Harry Sick.

* * *

Hermione Granger mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Potter, Lily membukakan pintu.

"Hallo Bibi Lily." Sapa Hermione agak sedikit kikuk.

"Tumben kau agak kikuk, masuklah Harry dan Ron sudah ada di meja makan mencoba Pudding karamel." Ucap Lily.

Sambil berjalan menuju dapur Lily melihat Hermione menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Memang ada apa? Kau tampak khawatir sayang." Tanya Lily

"Akhir pekan, orang yang bibi suka mengajak pergi ke Hogsmeade dan teman – teman bibi mengajak hal yang sama tapi mereka bermusuhan orang yang bibi suka dengan teman bibi." Ucap Hermione mencoba menjelaskan akar masalahnya.

"Oh aku mengerti, bagaimana jika kita minum tea berdua dulu merundingkan masalah ini sejenak?" tawar Lily sambil menepuk pundak Hermione, Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau tunggu di teras aku akan menyusul." Ujarnya.

Hermione duduk rasanya sangat bingung dan bimbang selama ia berada di Hogwarts ia selalu saja lebih mementingkan persahabatanya dengan Harry dan Ron. Tak pernah ia sekalipun berpikiran untuk mengkhianati temanya.

Tapi Hermione sadar bahwa Ia dan Draco bersahabat lebih dulu dan lebih lama dari pada ia bersahabat dengan Harry dan Ron.

-Dramione-

Flash Back on.

Hermione Granger sedang memilih buku di Florist and bllots saat hendak mengambil buku yang tak ia jangkau lalu ada seseorang yang menolongnya, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Itu Draco.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hermione pelan, Draco mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri sepanjang Diagon Alley.

"Senang mengobrol denganmu, namaku Draco Malfo." Ucap Draco sambil mengulurkan tanganya, Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco.

"Hermione Granger, memang kau jarang berbicara dengan temanmu?" Tanya Hermione

"Aku anak tunggal dan kadang ayah membatasi pergaulanku, ia ingin aku berteman dengan para anak bangsawan yang setara dengan dirinya." Ucap Draco.

"Jadi kau merasa kesepian, begitu?" Tanya Hermione, Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Kebanyak cewek yang melihatku akan menjerit senang dan histeris itu membuatku risih." Ucap Draco.

"Sebenarnya wajar saja kau tampan dan cukup mempesona." Ucap Hermione sambil mengamati rambut Draco.

"Ada apa kau memperhatikan rambutku?" Tanya Draco dengan heran

"Tidak, Hanya saja Kau berbeda dari cowok yang lain karna rambutmu, Pirang platinum bagiku itu keren." Ucap Hermione dengan polosnya sedang muka Draco sedikit merona merah.

"Ini." Ucap Draco sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelang berwarna perak ada hiasan berbentuk bintang.

"Ini cantik, kenapa kau berikan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Hermione sambil memandang takjub

"Itu pemberian ibuku, ibu bilang jika kau menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagiku kau boleh memberikan separuh untuknya, dan pasanganya berada di tanganku." Ujar Draco sambil menunjuk gelang miliknya berbentuk Bulan.

"Terima kasih Draco, Maaf aku harus pergi ibuku mencariku sampai jumpa." Hermione melambaikan tanganya sedang Draco hanya mengangguk.

FlashBack Off.

-Dramione-

Hermione sadar dan segera membantu Lily Potter untuk ikut minum tea juga di teras.

"Jadi kita selesaikan perkara ini dulu." Ucap Lily sambil meminum teanya sedikit.

"Oh Entahlah, Harry memang tidak terlalu membencinya tapi Ron? Sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts Mereka sudah mulai bermusuhan, dan itu semua Draco yang memulai." Ucap Hermione dengan resah.

"Mungkin Draco terpaksa melakukan hal itu." Ucap Lily, Hermione memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"Karna Draco Slytherin dan kau Gryffindor, kedua asrama yang tidak bisa damai, wajar Draco di kelilingi oleh anak yang membenci dirimu, Karna kau Gryffindor, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kurasa dalam Hati Draco tidak pernah ingin mengganggu dan mengejek kalian, itu ia lakukan mungkin hanya semata–mata agar ia tak diadukan kepada ayahnya." Ujar Lily. Hermione jadi teringat ayahnya Draco.

"Yang kutau Lucius Malfoy itu orangnya lebih mementingkan citra yang ia miliki." Lanjut Lily.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu Draco?" Tanya Hermione dengan penasaran.

"Sekilas memang tampak seperti suaminya Lucius, ia agak arogan dan suka berpenampilan glamour seperti para bangsawan, Tapi sikapnya kepada Draco sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia tunjukan di muka umum." Jelas Lily.

"Bagaimana Bibi Lily bisa tau semua itu?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Dulu Saat setelah lulus dari Hogwarts aku dan Narcissa berteman hingga kini." Ucap Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi, Maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang sudah mendung dan sebentar lagi hujan." Ucap Hermione sopan, Lily mengangguk.

"Lalu bagimana dengan jawabanmu kepada Ron dan Harry?" Tanya Lily.

"Aku pergi dengan Draco. Ini Akhir pekan yang terakhir sebelum kita libur musim panas dan naik ke tahun–4." Ucap Hermione, Lily mengangguk.

Selepas Hermione berjalan pulang, Lily masuk membawa nampan berisikan tea yang telah habis diminum, Harry dan Ron memandangnya bergantian.

"Tadi Hermione datangkan, bu?" Tanya Harry, Ron ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian melihat Hermione datang, tumben sekali biasanya kalau kalian melihatnya langsung kalian tarik kesini?" Tanya Lily dengan nada geli.

"Akhir – akhir ini Hermione beda dari biasanya." Ron bercerita, Lily duduk di kursi ingin mendengarkan cerita Ron dan Harry.

"Beda bagaimana?" Tanya Lily seakan–akan tidak tau.

"Setiap Kami mengoceh dan mendumel tentang Slytherin ataupun Malfoy, Hermione pasti punya alasan untuk ikut ngoceh juga. Tapi ini ngga." Cerita Ron.

"Ia kurang berselera makan setiap Ron menceritakan betapa liciknya Slytherin." Tambah Harry.

"Dan kini Hermione tidak mau terlalu berdekatan dengan kami berdua, maksudku ia jadi lebih dekat dengan Luna Lovegood dan Susan Bones." Kata Ron.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Hermione itu orangnya melihat dari segala sudut tidak hanya dari sudut negative ataupun sifat buruk mereka, kalian berdua jadi mirip Severus Snape." Canda Lily pada bagian terakhirnya.

Membuat Ron tersedak sedang Harry pura–pura sakit perut.

"Ibu keterlaluan menyamakan kami berdua dengan Prof. Snape." Kata Harry dengan sebal lalu memasukan sepotong Tart Karamel kesukaannya.

"Untunglah Rambutku tidak berminyak seperti Professor." Tambah Ron sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kalian ini, Jadi Hermione pasti bosan dan kesal jika kalian terus mendumel mengenai Slytherin dan Malfoy." Kata Lily.

"Pernah sekali Hermione bilang 'Jika Kalian seperti ini terus, kalian sama saja dengan para Slytherin ' ia bilang seperti itu bu." Ucap Harry.

"Berarti kalian harus meminta maaf kepadanya, karna telah menghilangkan Mood Hermione selama beberapa hari belakangan ini." Jelas Lily.

Ron dan Harry sepakat akan meminta maaf saat di sekolah.

"Oh ya apa Hermione bilang soal pergi bertiga ke Hogsmeade?" Tanya Harry, Lily mengangguk

"Apa jawabannya bibi Lily?" Tanya Ron dengan bersemangat.

"Maaf ia sudah punya janji lain, yang sudah lebih dulu ia buat dengan seseorang." Ucap Lily

"Siapa?" Tanya Harry

"Ibu tidak tau sayang, Hermione tidak menceritakannya sekarang kalian bersih–bersih, ibumu pasti akan memarahiku Ron jika kau berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Lily. Ron mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Menurutmu Siapa ya orangnya Harry?" Tanya Ron sambil mulai mencuci muka.

"Entahlah mungkin Luna atau Neville." Harry berpendapat.

"Jika ia pergi kencan dengan salah seorang Slytherin, apa yang akan kau lakukan Ron?" Tanya Harry sambil mulai mengosok Gigi.

"Mungkin aku akan marah dan mendiamkannya. Hingga ia mengaku bersalah karna mengkhianati kita." Ujar Ron.

Setelah mereka bersih, Harry mengantar Ron menuju pintu depan.

"Kuharap kau jangan terlalu keras kepadanya. Bagimana pun ia sahabat kita." Jelas Harry, Ron mengangguk ia akan mencobanya.

* * *

Akhir Pekan.

Draco Malfoy melihat ke arloji miliknya jam 08.55. 5 menit lagi jam Sembilan tapi Hermione belum Juga datang. 'Apa mungkin ia lupa?' pikir Draco dengan heran. Namun ia segera tersenyum cerah melihat Hermione berlari kearahnya.

"Maaf, Hosh, Aku telat." Ucap Hermione sambil mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau belum telat Hermione 5 menit lagi." Ucap Draco sambil mengamit tangan Hermione dan berjalan menuju Hogsmeade.

Pertama–tama mereka menuju Tomes and Scrolls, di sana mereka berdua membeli buku referensi, Lalu mereka pergi ke toko Zonko's Joke Shop di sana Draco membeli beberapa Mainan yang membuat Hermione tertawa.

Lalu mereka menuju Honeydukes Draco membeli beberapa Liquorice Wand sedang Hermione Chocoballs.

Mereka berdua menyusuri Hogsmeade dengan senang.

"Ingin ke danau hitam?" Tanya Draco, Hermione mengangguk.

Namun saat di pertengahan Hermione sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka Harry dan Ron melihat ia bergandeng tangan dengan Draco, namun yang membuat ia sedih Ron langsung saja memalingkan Muka sedang Harry hanya menantapnya dingin.

"Ron, Harry" Panggil Hermione dengan sekuat tenaga namun mereka seolah tak mendengar panggilan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Besoknya saat di Hogwarts Ron dan Harry saling menjahui Hermione dan Acuh, Seolah – olah Hermione tidak ada di dekat Mereka membuat Hermione sedih dan sering terlihat menjadi lebih pendiam.

Hermione duduk di tepi Danau Hitam sendirian Buku berada di bangkuan nya tapi tidak ia baca, pandanganya jatuh ke arah Danau Hitam yang begitu luas.

Luna mendekati Hermione dan duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Ada yang mengganggumu Hermione?" Tanya Luna sambil memandang wajah temannya yang berbeda Asrama ini.

Akhirnya tangis Hermione pecah juga karna sudah sejak pagi ia memendam semua perasaan bersalah dan rasa sedihnya, Luna dengan sukarela menjadikan bahunya menjadi Sandaran bagi Hermione yang sedang bersedih tersebut.

"Mereka pasti akan berbaikan denganmu, aku yakin itu." Ucap Luna sambil mengelus bahu Hermione yang masih agak bergetar.

Di tempat Lain Harry dan Ron sedang duduk sambil bermain Catur, suasana hening tersebut tak bertahan lama karna Draco datang dengan wajah merah karna marah segera menggebrak Papan Catur hingga semua Pionnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa maksudmu berbuat seperti itu Malfoy?" Tanya Ron amarahnya mulai timbul

"Setauku, kami tidak mengganggumu?" Harry pun ikut bertanya.

"Kalian berdua keterlaluan." Ucap Draco dengan raut wajah yang terlihat mengeras karna terlalu lama memendam kesal kepada kedua bocah berbeda Asrama tersebut.

"Kalian memang tidak menggangguku, tapi kalian telah bersikap terlalu kekanakan kepada Granger." Ucap Draco dengan penekanan di sana sini.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Ron dengan heran

"Wajar kalian membenciku, kita berbeda Asrama tapi kenapa Granger kini kalian jauhi?" Tanya Draco tak habis pikir

"Hermione pergi denganmu, apa itu bukan sebuah pengkhianatan?" Tanya Harry sedang Ron diam tapi tanganya terkepal kuat ingin rasanya meninju Muka Draco yang terlihat berani sekali saat ini.

"Pengkhianatan apanya?" Tanya Draco

"Dia pergi bersamamu, tepatnya Kencan akhir pekan lalu." Jelas Ron dengan nada tinggi

"Wajar Ia pergi kencan denganku, kami saling menyukai bahkan kami berteman lebih dulu daripada kalian berdua mengenal Hermione, Jadi intinya Hermione tidak mengkhianati persahabatn kalian bertiga." Jelas Draco sambil melipat tanganya di dada, seketika itu juga Harry dan Ron melongo mendengar penjelasan Draco.

"Pokoknya kalian harus meminta maaf kepada Hermione, Mrs. Granger bilang ia sakit dan tidak akan masuk sekolah besok, jadi lebih cepat kalian minta maaf lebih bagus." Ucap Draco pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut

"Hey Malfoy kau mau kemana?" Teriak Ron dengan bingung

"Pulang Tentu saja, urusanku dengan kalian selesai, tapi jika kalian belum minta maaf kepada Hermione, kalian akan berurusan denganku." Kata Draco dengan entengnya sambil kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

Ron mendesah pelan wataknya yang cepat tersulut Emosi dan lebih suka bertindak sebelum berpikir membuatnya agak frustasi, sedang Harry tampak kalem saja ia bangkit dan membereskan Catur yang berantakan.

"Ayo." Ajak Harry sambil mengulurkan tanganya Ron menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya

"Tentu Saja kita harus meminta Maaf kepada Hermione." Ucap Harry, Ron mengangguk dan menyabut uluran tangan Harry. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama – sama menuju Rumah Hermione.

Sampai di Rumah Hermione, Mrs. Granger memyambut mereka dengan senang

"Hermione Sepertinya sedang sedih ia berada di kamarnya sedang di bujuk Oleh Luna untuk makan, Kalian tolong hibur dia." Ucap Mrs. Granger Ron dan Harry mengangguk bersamaan dan saat mereka membuka pintunya Harry dengan Sigap menangkap seekor kelinci ke pelukannya dan menunduk sedikit melihat Bantal melayang kearahnya, di belakangnya Ron tak sempat mengelak terjatuh karna bantal tersebut melayang dan tepat menghamtam wajah Ron.

"Sorry Ron, Harry apa yang kalian lakukan disini, kalian masih marah?" Tanya Hermione sedikit takut, sambil mencengkram selimutnya sedang Luna sibuk memperhatikan Ron yang terbangun dengan susah payah.

"Jangan hanya melihat, bantu aku Luna." Ucap Ron

"Kau sudah bangun Ronald." Ujar Luna lalu terkikik senang. Sedang Harry tak segera menjawab ia duduk di sebelah Hermione kemudian melepaskan Kelinci tersebut di atas Kasur.

"Kami minta maaf, telah membuatmu kehilangan Mood akhir – akhir ini, dan kami Minta maaf karna kami telah mengira kau mengkhianati persahabat kita." Harry berterus terang. Hermione mengangguk paham

"Lalu kalian tau darimana bahwa aku tidak mengkhianati kalian?" Tanya Hermione dengan pandangan bingung, Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Malfoy menghampiri kami dan menjelaskan kepada kami berdua, bahwa kalian saling menyukai, dan kau tidak mengkhianati persahabatan kita." Jelas Ron menggantikan Harry untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Hermione memeluk Harry dan Ron.

"Kalian baik Sekali." Ucap Hermione dengan terharu sedang Luna tersenyum Senang.

* * *

2 hari kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry, Ron, Seamus dan Dean berjalan bersama menuju Hogwarts Hermione menggandeng tangan Luna dengan ceria sedang Ginny mengobrol riang dengan Fred dan George. Pandangan Hermione terhenti Melihat Draco berjalan Sendirian yang sedang memandangnya tak terlihat Pansy Parkinson yang selalu bergelayut di lengan pemuda yang ia sukai, atau kedua bodyguard raksasa si Crabbe dan Goyle yang mengapit Draco.

"Hampiri dia Mione." Bisik Luna, Membuat semburat di kedua pipi Hermione muncul.

Hermione menarik Nafas dan memberanikan dirinya menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sudah berbaikan dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Draco, tapi Hermione tidak menjawab ia hanya diam dan tersenyum memperlihatkan Gelang pemberian Draco dahulu. Membuat Draco sedikit ternganga tidak percaya.

"Kau memakainya?" Tanya Draco, Hermione berjinjit dan mencium pipi Kiri Draco.

"Terima kasih Draco." Ucap Hermione lalu berlari menghampiri Luna yang sedang sibuk mengoceh mengenai Tumbuhan Gaib kepada Neville.

Draco Malfoy terdiam ditempat matanya terpaku kepada gadis yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya selama ini.

"Hermione Granger" Gumam Draco lalu berjalan lagi dengan gaya Coolnya seperti biasa.

'Dunia ini akan terasa indah jika kau telah menemukan Tambatan Hatimu yang sesungguhnya, Walau banyak halangan tapi kita tidak akan menyerah karna Cinta kita memperkuat Segalanya'

Dan Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy, Remaja yang sedang mengalami namanya Jatuh Cinta.

* * *

Note:

Hay Sekedar mengisi rutinitas, dan Atas Permintaan Hermione Malfoy19 (Maaf ya kalau lama ngga update Soalnya dah mulai TO banyak tugas praktek)

Makasih yang sudah membaca Fict ini dan bersedia untuk Review.

Maaf jika tidak berkenan.

Salam

LovelyMina


End file.
